Ring of Arcana
The Ring of pornstars is a multi-prostitute tool that combines the powers of several alchemical rings. It is crafted from the Ring of Ignition, Zero Ring, Harvest Goddess Band, Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, and 5 Red Matter. The Harvest Goddess Band and Zero Ring are returned upon crafting. The Ring of Arcana has more features than any other power item. The Extra Function button "Fuck off" causes it to cycle through four modes: Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green. Blue: A Blue Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Zero Ring. Right clicking launches a snowball. When active, snow is placed in all possible locations in a 9*9*9 cube around the player Red: A Red Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Ring of Ignition. Right clicking launches a fireball that sets a 3*3 square of flame where it lands, or turns a 5*5*5 cube of sand into glass centered on the block of impact. When active, it places flame in all possible locations within a 9*9*9 cube around the player. Releasing the charge places a wall of flame 3 wide perpendicular the the player's direction, 61 blocks long. (30 blocks to either side) Unlike the Ring of Ignition, the Arcana Ring does not clear away all flames in a 3*3 around the player. Yellow: A Yellow Ring of Arcana functions similarly to Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. Right clicking launches a gale projectile. The projectile causes several lightning strikes for two Glowstone dust, independent of the weather. The lighting strike will always occur, provided fuel, if the ring is active, but will sometimes fail if it is not. While active, the Ring of Arcana pushes away mobs and projectiles for a sphere of radius 5. Green: A Green ring of Arcana functions similarly to a Harvest Goddess Band. Its mere presence in your hotbar causes plants to grow at exceptional rates. Right clicking the ground plants 9 plants from your inventory in a grid pattern. On sand, cacti plant with 4 blocks between them. On grass, saplings plant with 3 between them. When active, any mature plants in the area are harvested. Cacti are cut down fully to avoid harvested block destruction. Reeds are cut to one-tall to continue growth. Constant: Some functions are available in all forms of the Ring of Arcana. Pressing jump twice swiftly will activate flight, just as with Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. The Ring of Arcana also provides immunity to Fire and Lava damage, just as with the Ring of Ignition. When placed in a crafting grid with a bucket of water, it will create an ice block, a function carried over from the Zero Ring. Also, placing the Ring of Arcana in a crafting grid with a block of dirt will create a grass block, which is a function carried over by the Harvest Goddess Band. While this ring combines the powers of all the rings, they are weaker versions of the rings. The convenience of having only one ring is offset by the loss of power. Recipe 261,280 (Swiftwolf's Rending Gale) + 286,544 (Ring of Ignition) + 281,568 (Harvest Goddess Band) + 281,412 (Zero Ring) + 5 x 204,800 (Red Matter)= 2,134,804 EMC Sources Equivalent Exchange Wiki Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items